


The in house otaku

by ToxicWaste_K



Series: Fate/Grand Order [3]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftermath of his interlude story, F/M, Fate/Grand Order - Freeform, It is fluffy tho, Master is scum as always, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 05:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15767247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicWaste_K/pseuds/ToxicWaste_K
Summary: Waver seems to be sulking about the current state of his body after his final ascension. So as a proper master you just have to check up on the moping teen.





	The in house otaku

A dark room illuminated only by the light of a tv-screen has you squinting your eyes for one of your favorite problem manchildren. Your eyes barely see is his now small form in the darkness of the room as a loud sfx noise erupts from the tv.

Rolling your eyes you flick the light switch causing you to briefly close your eyes before your eyes adjust to the now lit room. The male in the room lets out a scream in shock and in a few moments the words ‘game-over’ flashes over the screen.

You chuckle a bit before making your way over the bed and taking a seat as the young male in question rubs his eyes and gives you an annoyed scowl.

He really wasn't that scary being reverted to his younger form. 

“You!” The male cries with indignation and you grin.

“Yes me~” You say with a grin and El-Melloi narrows his eyes at your tone, begore he huffs and huddles the bright red cloak he now dons more around him as if to shield himself from your gaze.

As if any of the servants really could do that.

“What are you doing here?” He ask accusingly.

You frown a bit, bonding with him went so well until you ascended him, before smiling

“You have been moping ever since we came back from battling Stheno. So I thought do quality time was in order.”

You reply in lighthearted tone as you kick of your boots and shift in a position behind him so you could look over his shoulder towards the screen that still mockingly displayed ‘game-over’.

“H-hey what are doing?” El-Melloi stutters out as you run your fingers through is hair. It was so much shorter now and you enjoyed the fact that right now you were the taller one. Even if it was by a bit.

“I thought you were playing a game?”

You deflect and continue running your hand through his hair.

“F-fine I am running a speed run, so don’t think about doing anything weird until I am finished.” The male before you huffs out and you raise a brow as El-Melloi II picks the controller again. You lean forward with with a smirk, the fur of his red cloak tickle your cheek as you envelop the male in hug.

“So I can do weird things after you are finished right?” 

You mutter in his neck, feeling the skin heating up underneath your lips.

You grin saucily and bless yourself for turning the lights back on or else you would have missed the red tips of his ears in the dark as you leaned back.

El-Melloi II never waved off your advance.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the read, I hope you enjoyed it! :3  
> Waver is actually the only 5* I was REALLY wanted when I started playing on NA. Right now my wishlist has grown to epic proportions but it all started with this guy.
> 
> If you want to see more works, since I haven't uploaded all of them here atm, please visit my [ Tumblr ](https://fategranddisorder.tumblr.com/). Slowly working on getting them all on here, plus revising them a bit at the same time.


End file.
